full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Ruby
Ruby, once known as Weapon H (Hybrid), is the biological clone of Alucard and his once werewolf lover, Layla. Because of this, she is the only "born" Kinsmir in history. She was created by The Initiative as a living weapon, to combat both werewolves and vampires. She was raised and trained as an expert fighter and assassin. However, she hated killing, and tried multiple times to prevent the death of her targets. After finally escaping the Initiative, Ruby went to confront Alucard, as she could sense him. After a intense confrontation, and a heartwarming speech, Ruby was accepted by the Nightwalkers, and now acts as their wingman, tracker and secret weapon. Characteristics *'Name': Ruby Ddraig *'Aliases': Kinsmir (code name), Weapon H, H, Daughter of the Shadow King, Shadow King's Hand, *'Age': 14 *'Hair': Purple with Black streaks *'Eyes': Bright Purple (Ruby Red when angered or stressed) *'Likes': Alucard (father figure), having a family (her coven), Neo (later on romantically), Peter (first crush since he became a Kinsmir), Kirk (second crush, when he became a Werebat) *'Dislikes': Killing (though she knows it is sometimes necessary), being alone, pink *'Family': Alucard (genetic template/"father"/ brother when civilians), Layla (genetic template/ "mother", deceased), Dr. Maria Howlett (creator/surrogate & adopted mother, deceased), Angelo ("uncle"), Reyne ("aunt"), Salazar (legal guardian/caretaker) Appearance Ruby is 14 years old, having dark purple hair with black streaks throughout it and at the tips, and purple eyes, traits she had gained from her "mother", Layla. She has a petite body and A-cup breasts. Her eyes turn red when she is angered or stressed. There are numerous scars on her body, gained during her time with The Initiative. Her casual clothes consist of a bright violet shirt, with one of the sleeves cut. On the arm without the sleeve, there is a black arm band, with purple highlights at the trim, reaching from the shoulder to the wrist. Nightwalker Uniform It consists of a primarily black T-shirt, with purple highlights here and there. On her back, there is a purple design of a wolf head, with a bat overlapping it. She has black pants with purple highlights, and a purple miniskirt. Her hair also discoloures, becoming almost a phosphorescent purple. Kinsmir Form: Werebat (True Form) This is Ruby's "Were Form", turning into a large, bat-like creature, with purple and black fur, sharp claws, and wings. She becomes taller, and her breasts get slightly bigger, growing from an A-cup to a B-cup. She has a bat-like face, with a bat-like nose, long bat-like ears, large fangs and pure red eyes. She also has a pair of bat-like wings, which are folded on her back when not used. Background Post Creation During Alucard's battle with the demon Darkar, his then lover, Layla, is killed, driving him to bloody rage. While the two are fighting, an unknown party sneaks by them and grabs Layla's body. Taking her to a secret temple, they encase her in crystal, to preserve her for whatever plans they might have had in the future. However, that group was destroyed soon after, and Lila was left at the temple, forever frozen in time. Centuries later, her crystallized body was found by The Initiative, and taken into their custody. Her blood was constantly extracted and experimented on, as the researchers feared that releasing her body would permanently damage her preservation. During one such experiment, the researchers were trying to combine her blood with that of a vampire, to create the perfect living weapon to deal with both vampires and werewolves. However, the experiments proved unsuccessful. As the two strands proved completely incompatible. the project was as such dropped. However, one of the doctors, Maria Howlett, went against orders, and continued the experimentation, without much success. However, at one point, when she was experimenting with Alucard's blood (which The Initiative obtained some time ago from rogue members of the Hellsing Hunters, and kept it in cold storage), she realized that his blood was not only compatible with Lila's, but it perfectly bonded with it. Using this, she created a stable embryo, before showing her work to the heads of the Initiative. Aron Williams, one of the leaders of the Initiative, approved of the project, which they called Weapon H, but, as punishment for her insubordination, Maria would become the surrogate mother for the child. When the child was born, She had pure red eyes, and Maria decided to call her Ruby. Early life Ruby was raised as a living weapon, meant to fight and kill vampires and werewolves, or any other supernatural creature. However, her skills as an assassin was also sold to the highest bidder. Despite the Initiative's attempts to make her a merciless killing machine, she hated taking lives, and sometimes tried to prevent the death of her target, though she was not always successful. This was partially due to Maria's efforts to make sure she retained her humanity. All the Initiative's attempts to remove her humanity failed, and she was deemed a failed experiment. However, no one could deny her power and skills, so it was decided that she would be kept until a replacement could be created. Discovering the truth At one point, Dr. Maria Howlett went to meet with a vampire expert in Romania, to gain more information on the race. As she was browsing through his house, she found old records, paintings, some sketches, and an old diary, apparently belonging to that person's ancestor. Reading it, she discovered that the one who wrote the diary was Andrew, the one that witnessed the fight between Alucard and Darkar. She also learned that the crystallized werewolf they had in their custody was called Layla, and that she and Alucard had a relationship together. Keeping that information to herself, she talked to the vampire expert, asking him about werewolf vampire hybrids. The expert told her they where referred to as "Kinsmir", and that they are created when one species drinks the blood of another, under certain circumstances. They are a very rare species since both strains could put tremendous stress on the body and tear the subject apart. It's a million to one shot in making such a strong breed. Maria then asks about "born" Kinsmir, but the expert shakes his head, saying that it is genetically impossible, as the two blood strands openly reject each other. However, he also states that it could be technically possible, if the werewolf and vampire share a very, very powerful love. He than mentioned that such a love was improbable, as the two species are mortal enemies. Marie leaves soon after, guilt ridden, as she knew than that she had taken the love of Alucard and Layla, and turned it into a weapon. She then decided what she had to do: help Ruby escape, and give her a new chance at life. Escape Arriving back at the Initiative, Maria started thinking how to get Ruby out of the facility without being seen. Just then, Victoria Stryker, calls Maria, and shows her the New Weapon H-01, Ruby's clone, horrifying her. Determined to destroy not only the clone, but also the entire facility, Maria set up an escape plan, which involved planting explosives in certain parts of the facility. She then goes and talks to Ruby, telling her to get ready, as they would soon leave, and she would never have to kill again. Ruby than hugged her, and, for the first time, vocally expressed fer emotions, thanking her. The two wait for a few days, and than Maria detonates some of the bombs, causing chaos, allowing her and Ruby to pass unseen. Arriving in the clone room, Maria detonated the bomb there, destroying the room. The two where about to escape, when Aron Williams blocks their path, holding up a switch, telling them that it was his "fail safe", in case Weapon H ever got out of hand. He pressed the switch, revealing that he had implanted a device in Ruby's chest, that would release Silver Nitrate into her bloodstream. Ruby immediately felt sick, as the substance coursed through her bloodstream. Enraged, Maria and Williams started fighting, with Williams eventually overpowering Maria and shooting her in the chest, only to be stabbed and killed, by a recovered Ruby. She than carries Maria out of the exploding facility. As she lies dying, Maria tells Ruby she loves her, and hands her an envelope, telling her it contained a map, and pictures of Alucard, the one from which she was created. Ruby lies with her mother in the snow, begging her not to leave her. Unknown to Ruby at the time, the envelope also contained the location of where Layla's crystallized body was held. Finding Family Ruby, distraught about what happened to her mother, travels the country for some time, until she eventually reaches Washington. finding herself at the gate of Leather Wing Manor, she managed to sneak inside, partially due to the fact that she had a similar scent to Alucard. She starts silently taking out each of the Nightwalkers, until Neo sensed her with his Sixth Sense, but he only had time to warn Alucard and Salazar, as the rest had been subdued. Even then, Ruby manages to surprise Salazar and subdue him as well, and knocks Neo into a wall, before starting a long battle with Alucard. He is at first shocked, as she shared some resemblance to Lila. During the battle, Alucard learns of the torments Ruby has been through, and offers her comfort, though she only responds by attacking even more savagely. Eventually, Alucard manages to pin her down, and tries talking to her again. To his surprise, she bursts into tears, telling him that all she ever wanted was a family. Having lost Maria, the only person that could be considered her family was Alucard, the one she was created from. She tells him about the experiments, her creation, and her youth. Alucard is initially shocked to discover that she is cloned from both him and Layla. He is then angered at the Initiative, as they had dared to tamper with Lila's blood, but he soon calms down, realizing that Ruby is, at least genetically speaking, their daughter. He then lifts her and takes her inside the mansion. The Nightwalkers (awoken by Neo) had gathered in the main room, where Alucard explained everything. They were at first skeptic about Ruby, but Neo accepts her without hesitation, and is soon followed by all the others. Ruby once again cries, happy to finally have a family. Later that night, she seeks in Alucard's bedroom, and asks him to tell her about Lila. Alucard smiles, and begins telling the the story. Ruby than gives Alucard the envelope that Maria gave her, and they both saw the map showing Layla's location. After two days of traveling, they reach an old facility belonging to the Initiative. Security was not tight, and the two easily reach the center of the facility, where Lila's crystallized body was held. Alucard falls to his knees and cries, seeing his love after thinking for so long she was gone, and introduced Ruby to her as their daughter, who cries knowing she now had two mothers gone but never forgotten. The two transport her body to the Night Cave, and place her into a place of honor. Ruby is then enrolled into High-Bridge Academy, under the guise of Ruby Ddraig, Vali Ddraig's long lost sister. Personality Upon initially encountering her, Ruby might be mistaken for a typical young woman, calm and quiet. However, that is actually the facade the Initiative had taught her to display, her real personality being somewhat darker and more complex. She is very taciturn, rarely uttering more than a few words at a time. Because she grew up in a controlled environment, she speaks in an rather monotone tone, using perfect grammar, rarely cursing or swearing. Ruby is a highly trained and skilled combatant; she is able to kill dozens of heavily armed opponents during a single encounter. However, she shows great remorse upon taking lives, despite being forced to reject any emotional response. She is not very vocal when expressing her feelings, instead displaying them through her actions. For example, Ruby rarely spoke with Maria, but she would often lay her head in her lap, or hold her hand. After becoming part of the Nightwalkers, she seemed to have taken up a better disposition. She became a student at High-Bridge Academy, found friends in Jasmine Sooza and Zoe Wilde, and developed apparent romantic feelings towards Neo. She also befrended Jean C. Talbot of the Talbot Pack, as they are the same age. Being a central part of a team helped her adjust to the world. However, she still retains the cold, no-nonsense attitude. She has been shown having trouble comprehending and expressing the many new emotions she has been experiencing for the very first time, but under Alucard's help, she is shown to be more understanding One thing that Ruby has shown frequently is selflessness. She puts the safety and well being of her friends, family, and teammates above her own, even wiling to sacrifice herself for them. However, Ruby seems to place little value on her own well-being, and sometimes makes reckless and even suicidal decisions. This is mostly because of her overconfidence in her regeneration factor. Despite her rough upbringing and tough exterior, all she ever wanted was a family, a wish that was granted when she became part of the Nightwalkers. Ruby is rather clueless about relationships, initially thinking people should be together because of biological ties, not emotional. This is seen when she crushes on multiple boys because they share a physical condition with her: first Kirk, because they are both Werebats, and than Peter (after he becomes a Kinsmir). However, she eventually learns that there is more than biology when it comes to love, and she realizes that the one she truly loves is Neo. She also holds a great dislike towards the color pink, refusing to wear it or even be in her presence, as she considers it too "girly". Skills/Abilities Powers *'Kinsmir (Green Ace/Omega Werebat)' *'Biological Immortality' *'Highly Enhanced Regeneration Factor': As a Kinsmir (the merging of vampire and werewolf), her healing factor is superior to both species. *'Enhanced Hearing': Ruby's auditory senses are much more acute than either vampires or werewolves, and is able to not only hear at grate distances, but also hear very high, or very low sounds. *'High Resistance to Silver': Though weakened by silver, Ruby has a much grater resistance to it than either vampires or werewolves. A testament of this resistance is seen when she fought the Silver Nitrate in her bloodstream, and fully recovered soon, though her healing factor was heavily taxed. *'Enhanced Eyesight': She is able to see over great distances, and in her Werebat form, she can see for miles *'Enhanced Smell': Due to her werewolf side, she is able to tell a vampire or werewolf by their scent from yards away. *'Metal-like Bones': Her bones have a metal-like consistency, and grant her superior resistance. Interestingly, her bones are colored red. *'Sharp Claws/Spikes': Ruby's Werewolf ability. She can grow sharp claws from her fingertips, one from her knuckle and two from her feet. She can also grow spikes from her forearms, elbows, knees, shoulders and tibia. She can also detach both her claws and spikes, and fire them at high speeds. :*Both the claws and spikes are colored red. *'Plasma Manipulation': Ruby's Vampire ability. She can produce and control pure, condensed blue plasma, which she can fire as concentrated bolts out of her hands or eyes. She can also condense plasma in small balls, and throw them, causing large detonations. :*'Bone Infusion': A combination of her two previous abilities. She can infuse he claws with plasma, until they become incandescent, glowing purple. Now, her blades do not only cut, but also burn, permitting her to penetrate or slice through almost anything. When she fires these incandescent blades, they will explode on contact. She can also control this explosion to be delayed. *'Flight (via wings)': She can grow wings from her lower back, and fly at high speeds. *'Kinsmir Form: Werebat (True Form)': In this form, she is immensely strong, fast and agile, easily able to outmaneuver almost any werewolf or vampire, with the exception of Kings or True Alphas. Her plasma attack increase in both pour and heat, and are easily able to destroy a building. Her claws are also much sharper, and her Bone Infusion will cause more damage when it detonates. :*In addition, Ruby can create plasma blades that orbit around her, and that she can control. *'Beast Form (Theoretically)': There is a possibility that Ruby can access Beast Form, like other Werecreatures, thus becoming even stronger. However, she has yet to demonstrate this ability. Skills *'Military Training' *'Martial Art Specialist' Relationships Ruby's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Britney Irvin Trivia *She was created by Onic14 *She was inspired by X-23/Laura, from Marvel, and also other X-Men characters, like Cyclops and Gambit. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Nightwalkers Category:Kinsmirs